Crackerjacks
by lo8ic
Summary: Ziva finds an amazing prize in her Crackerjacks. Then she returns the favor. Please read and review?


**Crackerjacks.**

**Summary: Ziva finds an amazing prize in her Crackerjacks. Then she returns the favor. Please read and review?**

**Disclaimer: Do you even have to ask?**

"Ziver, what'd I tell you? I don't need to see you for a few days." Gibbs demanded gently, striding into the bullpen with that same swagger. She stood up, fingers dancing on the desk.

"I am fine, Gibbs. There is no reason why I should not be here."

"I can think of a few! You got shot, stabbed, and nearly blown to smitherines yesterday." Tony interrupted, entering the bullpen. Gibbs went and sat at his desk. Tony leaned in and spoke again, only loud enough for Ziva to hear. "I told you I'd stop by in the morning, lunch, and on my way home. And that you were supposed to call me if you needed anything." He said, puppy dog eyes and a frown on his face. She smiled softly, putting her hand on his face, and replied.

"I know, Tony. But I am fine. Thank you for your concern."

"David." Gibbs said, standing up. "Go home. DiNozzo. Make sure she gets home."

"Gibbs-"

"Zi, come on. You really shouldn't be here."

"Tony, are you saying I am not capable to do my job?"

"At the moment, I'm saying that it's not logical for you to be here." Tony said. He picked up her bag, took her by the hand, and guided her to the elevator. She yawned in the lift, eyes fluttering closed. "See, you can barely keep your eyes open, and you wince every time you lift your arms." He said, letting her fall against his chest for support. He wrapped his arms around her back and arms, craddling her. He made sure not to put pressure on her left arm, where the hole from a bullet wound was. She had sure taken a beating yesterday, but she left her mark on the perp, too. A paperclip was jabbed into an artery, three bullets into his stomach, a stab wound to his shoulder. Yeah, that man was dead. Tony had felt guilty. He and that man known as Slade had made an agreement; plea deal for information. Tony had emptied his gun into his chest, screaming 'You son of a bitch, you swore she wouldn't get hurt!' Gibbs and Tim had also taken the assalin down with about six bullets apiece. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY hurts their Ninja without finding themselves weighing about twenty-four bullets heavier.

"I do not want to go home." She said, like a small child. He chuckled.

"Well, Sweetcheeks, I think it's best."

"Why?"

"You're too tired, and in a lot of pain. I can see it in your eyes, Hun. You don't always have to be the strong one, that never shows pain. It's okay to be weak sometimes." He said, pushing his hand over her cheek and pushing hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek sweetly.

"No, Tony. My father says I have to be strong at all times."

"Well, Darlin'..your father was lying."

"I am tired." She finally admitted in a yawn. He chuckled once again.

"That's because you're on pain killers and tranquilizers." She yawned again, cuddling her cheek into his chest even more.

"Well, I do not like tranquilizers." He chuckled.

"Yeah, didn't think you would. Gibbs told them it would piss you off, but you need it."

"I will remember to get him back for that." She said, trying to sound menicing, but really sounding like a sleepy child. He tried not to chuckle, and instead stroked her arm, rubbing it up and down gently, making her sigh happily, nearing sleep.

"I bet you will.." The elevator dinged to the garage floor. "Here we are, Darlin'. I'll take you in my car."

"Huh-" She was yawning, "What about my car?"

"It'll stay here overnight. I'll pick you up when you come back to work."

"Which will be tomorrow." He rolled his eyes.

"We'll see about that."

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you guys have to fuss about me so much? And Jenny and Abby? Do you not think we can protect ourselves?" He stayed silent for a minute. Should he really say this?

"...Because we love you..Gibbs loves Jenny..Tim loves Abby...I love you..."

"You love me?"

"Huh?"

"You just said you loved me."

"Oh," he cleared his throat nervously. "Well...yeah...I-I kinda thought you were already asleep.." They were now in the car, driving having been very lulling.

"So you did not mean it?" He chuckled nervously.

"Huh..yeah, I did..But..I wasn't gonna say it..not like this..not here.."

"Oh.."

"Listen, I understand how you feel. You know? Awkward. I-I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Tony. Not when the other person feels the same way, am I correct?" She was smiling wryly at him. He grinned, a 1000 Watt smile.

"Guess that's true...And you know what else is true?"

"Hmm?"

"We're here. And you need some rest. Come on."

"I'm too tired. Can't I sleep in the car?" She asked in a yawn. He laughed slightly.

"I'd let you, Babe..but I still gotta get back to work. I'll carry you if you want." He said, unbuckling and opening his door. She shrugged, as he opened her door. She put her arm out and waiting for him to pick her up.

"Sweep me off my feet, Romeo." He was shocked.

"Hey, good one!"

"Thank you." He set her in her bed, put the covers up to her shoulders, kissed her forehead, and left again for the car.

"Remember, call me if you need anything." Tony stated again. She pushed her eyebrows up, as if saying I know.

"So, for your birthday...I got you...Drum roll, please?" Tim and Abby tapped their hands to mock drumming. "A box..of very..special..Crackerjacks!" Tony said, whiping out a box of Crackerjacks. Ziva nodded, taking the box.

"Oh..." She said, examining it.

"Open it! You get to see the prize..I knew you liked Crackerjacks."

"Well, thank you, Tony. It was very sweet of you to think of it."

"Come on, open it." She rolled her eyes gently and peeled back the cardboard flaps. Tipping the box, a ring fell out. She picked it up for examination. He then took it from her hand, as she gasped - realizing what it was - and he knelt down. He took her hand. "Ziva David. I knew from the moment I saw you, I needed you. I loved you. And I still do, today. You yourself were like a box of crackerjacks, that on the inside, was a prize. Your heart. And I wanted that prize. So bad I could taste it. You're a beautiful woman, and I can't live without you. Will you marry me?" She was smiling.

"Of course I will marry you, Tony." She said, a few tears butterfly-kissing her eyelashes. Tony stood up and wrapped his arms around her, pushing his mouth onto hers. He didn't stop hugging her. Occasionally, their eyes would meet and he'd kiss her again. Abby, McGee, Jenny, and Gibbs, as reluctant as he was, clapped when she said yes.

"Zi, I'm home!" He yelled. Ziva had stayed home from work. She had been sick to her stomach, throwing up every five minutes. Tony had called Gibbs and he reprimanded firmly that she was to stay home. As defiant as she was, Tony made her stay in bed. Or so he thought. On a whim, she went to the drug store. Buying something she never thought she'd have to again, she came home, and waited for her husband to come home.

"Hi, Honey." She said, coming out of the kitchen. He walked over, slid his arm under hers and around her waist. He smiled.

"Hi." He said before kissing her a few quick pecks.

"I got you something when I went to the drug store." She said, taking his hand, twisting out of his arms and pulling him toward the kitchen. She handed him a box of crackerjacks. He smiles sideways.

"Awe, thanks, Babe." He said, peeling the cardboard flap. Tipping it, he expected a fake tattoo, or maybe a plastic ring, the usual prizes. Did he get them? Au contraire. A little white plastic stick, he flipped it over. A little pink plus sign in the grey background.

"I missed my period, Tony..We are pregnant." He grinned bigger than ever.

"Wow! We're gonna have a little DiNozzo..." He said. "I'm getting dizzy.." He said, as his legs buckled and he started to topple. She pulled out a stool and help him sit down.

"Tony, take it easy. If you act like this now, how are you going to be able to hold him or her when she or he is born?" She teased, smoothing his hair back with her hand, standing beside him. He just smiled at her. He was too excited to come up with a snappy comeback. They would soon be able to pick names, wall colors, buy furniture, move out of their apartment, buy a bigger house. Little Damion or Carmen would be entering their lives in March.

Thinking back to that night he or she must have been concieved, the tender way her touched her skin, their mouths and tongues dueling softly, and gentleness as their bodies rolled together through the wonderful experiense...Tony smiled. She was much calmer after that time then ever before, not talking to him like she usually. She was calmer, cuddles up to him, sleeping soundly.

**Soooo? What'd you think? Please review, now that you read it. They make me smile:) Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? There's no way of me knowing if I don't get feedback. So please, please, PLEASE r e v i e w.**


End file.
